The present invention relates to a bookrest, and more particularly to an inclination-adjustable bookrest.
In order to free one from feeling uncomfortable or getting tired easily when he is reading a book or the like, numerous kinds of bookrests have been marketed but only bear a single function so that they are not popular. It is therefore tried by the Applicant to diversify the bookrest.